La chica del paraguas
by natuki67
Summary: Unos peculiares cambio de clima


**capítulo único, los personajes no me pertenecen hijo de Kohei Horikoshi espero que les guste :3**

* * *

La luz se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, una mañana como todas las demás un joven rubio se disponía a levantarse. Toshinori Yagi vivía solo en un departamento en japón al mismo tiempo que estaba bajo la tutela de su maestra Nana Shimura, asistía a la mejor escuela de héroes de Japón la academia U.A su sueño era convertirse en el Héroe número 1 y ser un pilar para la sociedad.

Como cada dia se levanto y se dirigió a tomar un buen baño para despertar como era debido, al salir pudo ver que el clima parecía perfecto.

-Parece que hoy sera un buen dia- mencionó el alegre.

Se dispuso a desayunar y se arreglo para asistir a la academia, con alegría se puso su uniforme después de todo lo que le había costado poder llegar a ser considerado uno de los mejores estudiantes no solo por su fuerza si no también por sus notas y el aura que tenía como héroe a pesar de aun no tener la licencia de héroe completa ya podía actuar de manera provisional y gracias a ello logró hacer patrullajes al lado de su maestra y Gran torino quien actualmente era su profesor en la academia.

Finalmente salio de su departamento y camino rumbo a la estacion de autobus, a pesar del hecho de que podía llegar de unos cuantos saltos hasta la academia seguramente Gran Torino le daría una paliza aun peor si lo hacia.

Después de todo su quirk no era un juego y haría que Nana le diera un sermón y quizá otra paliza, ademas del hecho que que a pesar de tener una licencia provisional no podía usar su quirk así como si nada.

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que finalmente llego a la estación no había nadie a pesar de el, no era de extrañar pues aun era muy temprano y las personas que salían a esta hora eran principalmente trabajadores que iban al metro ya que este es más rápido que el autobús, pero a Toshinori no le importaba tomar el autobus despues de todo aun iba con tiempo.

De pronto escucho unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia el,por algún motivo volteo para ver quien caminaba hacia su dirección.

Era una adolescente con un uniforme de secundaria, reconoció ese uniforme era de un colegio cercano a la academia. Además pudo notar como la joven que venia hacia el traía un paraguas abierto.

Algo ''curioso'' si asi podia decirlo, el clima era soleado quizá a ella le molestaba el sol o algo asi. Finalmente la joven llego a su lado y se sintió observada volteando a ver al joven rubio que la miraba algo curioso.

Allí ambos notaron de mejor manera a su acompañante , ella era relativamente mas baja que el y por otro lado el era mucho mas alto que ella y el hecho de que llevara el paraguas abierto fue la razón por la cual ninguno había podido visualizar la cara del otro.

Pero al ella levantar la vista e inclinar el paraguas para atras dejo un buen angulo de visión, ella tenia unos grandes ojos verdes al igual que su cabello atado a una media cola, el era rubio y tenia unos ojos azul intenso.

-Como el océano- dijo la joven.

-He?- menciono confundido toshinori pues las palabras de la joven lo sacaron de contexto, será que más bien era solo un pensamiento de ella.

Noto como su rostro se torno con un ligero sonrojo tocando su rostro con su mano libre.

-Ohh perdon solo se me salio un pensamiento- dijo apenada y cubriendo su rostro de nuevo con el paraguas.

Pero antes de que le pudiera decir mas una gota de agua callo en su cara haciendo que volteara hacia arriba, una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos toshinori miro a la joven a su lado y entendio el por que de ella de llevar un paraguas abierto.

Para su buena suerte el autobús no tardo el llegar.

* * *

Llego a la academia empapado de agua algo que no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros especialmente Todoroki quien se bufo de el por no estar preparado para una lluvia, Yamada y Kayama se burlaron un poco de el pero después de contar como fue su espera en la estación particularmente siendo ellos sintieron interés por la chica del paraguas haciendo miles de preguntas.

-Sabes que no te dejarán tan fácil verdad- le menciono otro compañero Aizawa, con su constante semblante cansado. A veces se preguntaba si dormía lo suficiente.

-Lo se- contesto el con una sonrisa

Tuvo que pedir un uniforme a Recover Girl pues si se quedaba con el mojado lo mas probable es que se enfermara y para su mala suerte debido a ello llego tarde a clase y como castigo hoy se quedaría tiempo extra después de clases.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Toshinori se desperto mas adolorido que cualquier otro dia pues las ''pláticas motivadoras'' de Gran Torino siempre significaban un duro entrenamiento donde el estaba seguro que se veía mas como un saco de boxeo que un combatiente igual que el día anterior salió de nuevo de camino hacia la estación de autobús y aunque no lo aceptara quería ver de nuevo a la chica del paraguas como la habían apodado Yamada y Kayama.

El fue de nuevo el primero el llegar y después de unos minutos noto como de nuevo llegaba la misma chica que el dia anterior solo que esta vez no llevaba un paraguas, ahora iba con una bufanda, un gorro y unos guantes.

De nuevo Toshinori se preguntaba en que consistia su vestimenta, era obvio que era para evitar el frío solo había un detalle en eso.

"Estaban en pleno verano"

-emm..- trato decir el.

-mm- ella volteo a verlo de nuevo, sus ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Yo..bueno...- diablos nunca habia sido dificil hablar con alguien,ella ladeo su cabeza y antes de que el pudiera decir algo.

-Me disculpo por lo de ayer- ahora su voz sonaba mas clara a comparacion de el dia anterior.

-Oh no tranquila no hay porque disculparse- dijo el tocando la parte de atras de su cabeza algo apenado, vamos tenia que ser difícil hablar con una completa desconocida si el podía lidiar con las chicas de la academia que por algún motivo buscaban algo con el.

-Ya veo, bueno mi nombre es Inko Midoriya- haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el.

-Yo..- pero de nuevo antes de que el pudiera decir algo, un fuerte viento helado golpeo su rostro estremeciéndose por el cambio drástico del clima, otra vez.

Y en menos de lo que él pudiera pensar estaba nevando en Musutafu en pleno verano!, no sabía si el destino lo odiaba o algo así suspiró dejando salir humo de su boca por el calor de su cuerpo.

Un suave toque en su brazo lo hizo recordar en dónde estaba, miró dos ojos verdes que lo miraban con preocupación.

-Estas bien?-

-Creo que deberia checar el clima en las mañanas- sonriendo algo apenado pero pudo escuchar una suave risa proveniente de la joven a su lado. Noto como ella se quitó su bufanda verde y le hizo una sena para que el se inclinara.

Sin darse cuenta se había inclinado para estar a su altura y ella puso la bufanda alrededor de su cuello aliviando un poco el frío que sentía. Ahora que la notaba más de cerca ella era muy bonita y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío probablemente.

-Listo!- dijo ella alegre con una sonrisa y juntando sus manos.

-Oye no es necesario que hagas esto..Midoriya-san- ella lo miró con los ojos algo asombrados pero de nuevo recuperó su compostura.

-No es nada,por lo que veo eres estudiantes de la U.A.?- el asintió aun inclinado.-bien por lo que veo es probable que estés en el curso de héroes no?- pregunto ella de nuevo.

-Bueno.. si- no era de esos que estuviera presumiendo sobre que estudiaba o donde lo hacía.

-Entonces tu eres un héroe de un modo no?- el volver a verla algo curioso y ella continuó- entonces un heroe debe estar bien para cuidar a las personas no?-

Allí estaba toshinori sin saber que decir, acaso ella le quería decir que lo estaba ayudando para evitar que enfermara y no pudiera hacer cosas de héroe debido a ello, como era posible que ella fuera tan amable cuando apenas y lo había visto, ni siquiera sabia su nombre!... espera ella ya se había presentado y el no le respondió!.

-Toshinori Yagi- dijo él repentinamente ,sorprendiendo a la joven ojiverde.

-Disculpa?- pregunto ella curiosa.

-Mi nombre...- mirándola de nuevo- mi nombre es Toshinori Yagi-

-Un gusto conocerte Yagi-san- su sonrisa, estaba seguro que la sonrisa de aquella joven era capaz de rivalizar la gran sonrisa de su maestra, pero sentía que con ella era diferente.

* * *

-Vaya parece que ahora al menos te "preparaste" un poco no Yagi- mencionó un pelirrojo con rudeza. Toshinori solo pido reirse un poco y rascarse la cabeza.

-Bueno no realmente- ahora miraba con atención la bufanda de ella, era verde y larga tenía al final un bordado el nombre de ella y una pequeña ave- alguien de ayudo con eso- finalizo un una sonrisa. Cuando Todoroki iba a decir algo una mano clavó su cara en su banca.

Kayama tenía una mirada intensa en sus ojos y una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios, no por nada decían que ella era la heroina +18, y después de ella llegó Yamada.

-HEEEYYY!- grito sin piedad de los oídos de nadie a su lado estaba Aizawa cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos.- PARECE QUE YAGI DE NUEVO SE ENCONTRÓ CON LA CHICA DEL PARAGUAS!- mencionó el otro rubio muy animado.

-QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!- mencionó todoroki enojado por que lo clavaran en su mesa.

-Naa que aburrido eres Todoroki-kun- dijo divertida la joven pelinegra.

-No deberías enterrar a las personas en sus mesas kayama- Aizawa la reprendió pues debido a eso Todoroki había quemado su mesa, otra vez.

-Al diablo con eso!, mejor cuentanos como es la chica del paraguas!- dijo ella emocionada ignorando a un enfadado Todoroki y a Aizawa borrando su quirk evitando que quemara la academia.

-HEAY! Qué descubriste de la chica del paraguas Yagi!- por suerte Aizawa también cayó a Yamada pues si seguía gritando rompería todas las ventanas del salon ... y sus oídos.

-No hay mucho que contar- mencionó el algo abrumado por tanta energía de parte de sus compañeros, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Kayama le quito la bufanda y leyó el nombre en voz alta.

-"Inko Midoriya"- entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente toshinori le quitó la bufanda. -Oye oye tiene un lindo nombre y apuesto a que también el linda, o no yagi?- su voz tomo un tono ligeramente diferente.

-Emm yo- sentía como ardía su cara pues no era de negar que ella sí era bonita, en serio lo era.

Para su buena suerte Gran Torino llego al salon y empezando así las clases.

Hoy de nuevo tendría un duro entrenamiento con Gran Torino y además de eso su maestra había logrado un pase de entrada y asi podria entrenar, el entrenamiento fue duro y le mostró a Nana sus movimientos así como sus mejoras.

-Lo estas haciendo bien Toshinori!- le dijo ella alegre.

-Un te falta mucho Toshinori- el sabia que a pesar de que Gran torino no fuera tan afectuoso igual se preocupaba por él, a su manera.

-Vamos Sorahiko, sabes que Toshinori va bien no seas tan duro- por lo que sabia toshinori acerca de sus maestros era que llevaban tiempo siendo compañeros y eran buenos amigos.

Finalmente se alistó para regresar a casa y para su suerte lo acompañara nana, así que hoy podía regresar saltando a casa. Ella miró curiosa la bufanda que llevaba su aprendiz no por el hecho de que llevara una sino que sabia que toshinori no era de usar mucho el color verde, además de haber visto un nombre bordado el ella.

-Hay alguna novedad que me cuentes Toshinori?- pregunto ella curiosa ganandose una mirada confusa de el rubio.- Algo más aparte de la academia?-

-Bueno...-aterrizaron en una terraza y allí le contó su mala suerte con el clima y a la joven amable que le había prestado su bufanda para cubrirse del frío.

-Ya veo...- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la mujer.- Vaya toshinori ya si me voy y regreso de nuevo de seguro me diras que te casaras o algo asi!- dijo con burla la mujer haciendo que el se sonrojara a morir.

-NO CREO QUE PASE!-

-Eso no sabes Toshinori, sabes que son pocas las personas de buen corazón y ella parece serlo.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Toshinori no volvió a ver a la joven peliverde, ademas de que despues se descubrio que el clima frío se debió a un villano que aprovechó una ligera probabilidad de baja presión aumentando y causando la lluvia y las nevadas de tres días.

Después de una semana el clima volvió a ser tan normal como antes solo que finalmente la primavera había llegado y los ceresos finalmente florecieron llenando las calles de bellos paisajes, Toshinori aun tenia la bufanda verde, esperando la oportunidad de devolverla.

Hoy era su dia libre y saldría junto con Yamada,Kayama, un casado Aizawa y un enojado Todoroki que después se tranquilizaria.

El dia comenzó temprano, se divirtió bastante con sus amigos e incluso Todoroki se divirtió aunque no lo aceptara de buena manera. Aprendió que Aizawa tenía una "admiradora novia"de Shikentsu algo inesperado, al parecer su quirk hacia reír a las personas desorientando los.

-Se mi novio!- dijo emocionada.

-No- respondió el cansado estudiante a héroe, ella solo se soltó a reír.

Después de eso ella se unió al grupo, para la suerte de Aizawa, se dio cuenta que juntar a alguien como Fukukado y Yamada no era muy bueno al menos para el.

Al llegar la tarde el grupo decidió ir a comer a algun lado, no resulto tan mal solo unas bromas por aquí y por alla, de vez en cuando comentarios sobre quirk o sus trajes, o cosas normales.

-Por que no vamos a un parque?- pregunto yamada de manera tranquila.

-por mi esta bien- dijo toshinori y los demás de igual modo aceptaron pues todos querían descansar después de estar todo el dia dando vueltas por todos lados.

Llegaron a un parque que contaba con un lago y varios árboles de los cuales muchos eran de sakura.

-Hey Yagi..-el rubio miro al otro rubio de ojos aqua- ya no ha vuelto a ver a la chica del paraguas?-

-Bueno, desde el dia de la nevada, no la e vuelto a ver- encogiendo los hombros.

-La chica del paraguas?- preguntó Fukukado confundida, Kayama se dirigió hacia ella con una pose dramática.

-El amor de Yagi!-

-Eso no es verdad!- contestó el apenado.

-Oh hombre aun conservas la bufanda- se burló Todoroki.

-E-es por que se la quiero devolver!- de nuevo sacaron el tema de la Chica del Paraguas. Y le contaron a Fukukado como se habían conocido.

-Ownn eso es tan lindo!- expresó ella, por otro lado toshinori quería que dejaran de hablar de eso.

-Oye pero nunca nos dijiste como era- ahora Aizawa finalmente participaba en ese tema pues siempre era el quien los detiene, pero hoy también el quería molestarlo.

-Cierto yagia, dinos, dinos, como es ella?- se acero a el la joven sonriente. Resignado les empezó a contar como era el aspecto de ella.

-Mmm - se escuchó a Aizawa pensando.

-Qué sucede?-preguntó Todoroki al pelinegro.

-Acabo de ver a alguien así- dijo de lo mas tranquilo del mundo, tan rápido como lo mencionó se vio envuelto por los demás a excepción de Todoroki y Yagi.

-Donde!?- preguntaron los otros tres.

-Para que rayos les diría-

-Es bonita?-

-Tan baja es?-

-Qué tan verde es su cabello?-

-No la vi bien ella...- su mirada se endureció un poco y miro a toshinori-iba con un tipo.

Todos se quedaron tranquilos un rato, para toshinori parecía una eternidad. No podía sentirse mal después de todo el y ella apenas si se conocían si es que a aquello se podía llamar conocer.

Después de eso dejaron el tema de lado al ver a toshinori un poco decaído.

-Oh vamos hombre hay más peces en el mar- dijo Yamada tratando de animar a su amigo, este le sonrio y asintio.

Cuando iban caminando por el parque un sujeto de cabello negro, ojos negros y unas cuantas pecas en su cara paso a un lado de ellos echando algo de humo por la boca.

-Viron a ese tipo?- preguntó Kayama a los demás y estos asintieron.- de seguro tuvo un mal dia.-

No tenían ni idea pero se veía que el trataba de controlar su quirk tal vez algo que ver con el fuego pues Todoroki igual echaba humo cuando estaba enojado.

Caminando más al frente visualizaron un Paraguas, oh vaya ironía de la vida sus amigos queriendo que no pensara en la Chica del paraguas y frente a ellos habia un arbol de cerezo con un chica con un paraguas, además quien llevaba un paraguas el dia de hoy!?.

-Que tal si vamos por alla?- pregunto Yamada.

Tal parece que su voz fue particularmente fuerte, la verdad siempre lo era pero esta ves lo había sido los suficiente para que la persona que estaba frente al árbol volteara a verlos.

All pudieron ver a una joven de intensos y grande ojos verdes mirándolos, llevaba la mitad de su cabello sujeto, voltearon a ver a toshinori quien solo estaba mirando al frente sin parpadear. El pudo notar que los ojos de ella ahora tenían un toque triste como si al tocarla se fuera a deshacer ella al verlo formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hey Yagi- salio de su transe y volteo a ver a Aizawa y a los demás que lo miraban fijamente esperando cualquier reacción de este.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto el nervioso.

-Hombre te quedaste tieso como roca!- menciono Kayama alterada y molestando.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta la joven que estaba a distancia de ellos ya se encontraba a su lado, voltearon a verla y el primero en hablar fue Aizawa.

-Necesitas algo de nosotros?- con un tono neutral.

-Ohh no perdón- contestó ella apenada- yo solo queria saludar a Yagi-san- dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Hola Midoriya-san- respondió el algo timido, sus amigos por lo que había dicho antes Aizawa se pusieron a alerta pues o dejarían que alguien lastimara al ojiazul.

-Que quieres con Yagi?- ahora fue todoroki quien pregunto y siendo pues.. todoroki, sonó muy rudo haciendo que la joven se encogiera.

-Bueno saber com ha estado- dijo ella apesar de solar nerviosa sus palabras no vacilaron, toshinori noto la actitud de sus amigos era obvio que querían protegerlo pero creía que no era esa la mejor manera.

-Oigan chicos tranquilos- dijo Fukukado, tratando de aliviar la tensión que innecesariamente se había formado.

-Creo que es un mal momento- dijo la ojiverde algo desanimada- fue bueno verte Yagi-san- dirigiéndose al chico quien no sabia del todo que estaba pasando. Inko se inclinó frente a los demás y con un suave tono amable- fue un gusto conocerlos-.

Ella se dio la vuelta y con su paraguas se cubrió de los suaves pétalos que caían de los arboles, Toshinori volteo a ver a Aizawa y a Todoroki con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué fue eso?- pregunto el y se le juntó Kayama y Fukukado.

-Que diablos te pasa Todoroki?-

-Aizawa-

Tras un rato de disputa sobre lo que habían hecho al intimidar a Midoriya ambos realmente no eran buenos tratando con personas y eso se había demostrado hoy más que otras veces.

-Bien entonces cuando la vuelvamos a ver se disculparan par de idiotas!- les gritó una enojada Kayama y Yamada quien no había tenido oportunidad de dialogar con la Chica del Paraguas por culpa de esos dos y su sutileza en el diálogo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en la academia asistieron varias escuelas pues les daría un Tour a los alumnos aspirantes a entrar a la U.A. para suerte de ellos ayudarían a Gran Torino.

-No se por que deje convencerme por Nana para hacer esto- dijo un irritado Torino a el realmente le gustaba enseñar a que patrearan traseros pero había cosas como se guia de un grupo de mocosos por una academia no eran algo que el particularmente le gustara.

-Quizá por que te gusta tenernos como saco de boxeo- mencionó un toshinori asustado.

-Tienes razón toshinori- voleando a verlo con una sonrisa sádica- por eso hoy entrenaremos tu velocidad- genial ahora realmente tenia que evitar ser golpeado despues de clases.

Cuando finalmente llegaron los aspirantes se dividieron a cada escuela por grupos, los cuales eran dirigidos por el maestro encargado y seria auxiliado por 5 alumnos de su clase así en vez de realizar varias visitas cada grupo se encargaría de cada escuela y se reduciría el tiempo en el que tardarían.

El grupo que le había tocado a Gran Torino era de un colegio cercano a la U.A. un uniforme que Toshinori conocía, sus amigos parecieron notar como su mirada busca a alguien.

-A quien buscas yagi?- pregunto Yamada.

-Hee?-su cerebro se quedo en blanco por un segundo- oh no, ella es de esa escuela- apunto a su uniforme- ella tenia el mismo uniforme cuando la conocí.

-Bien ya escucharon!- les grito a Aizawa y a Todoroki- si ella aparece se disculparan y traten de no asustar a nadie de acuerdo-

-No me digas que hacer!-le respondió Todoroki encendiendo su mano pero esta se apago gracias a el pelinegro.

* * *

Para su suerte a toshinori le toco estar enfrente del grupo junto a Yamada quien era quien iba dando explicaciones de las áreas de la escuela y Gran torino quien iba respondiendo preguntas y esas cosas, Kayama iba enmedio del grupo junto con Aizawa y Todoroki iba atrás supervisando que nadie se quedara atrás.

Inko iba en medio del grupo junto con sus amigas Mitsuki quien se la pasaba diciendo que tenia hambre y Rei quien le decía que se calmara pues en el recorrido había tiempo para almorzar, gracias al escándalo de sus dos amigas captaron la atención de dos pelinegros de los cuales inko reconoció rápidamente al chico con cara de cansancio.

-Hey veo que tienen energía- dijo Kayama animadamente allí fue cuando noto a la peliverde, pero antes de decir algo Aizawa hablo primero.

-El almuerzo sera en 10min sera mejor que esperes- dijo el tranquilamente y finalmente noto a la joven peliverde.

En esos momentos inko quería ser invisible o algo asi ella no era tonta y sabia que ese chico no la quería cerca de Yagi casi se lo dijo en su cara,Mitsuki se puso frente a ella de manera protectora desafiado al pelinegro con la mirada.

-Wow wow tranquila, soy Nerumi Kayama- luego agarro a Aizawa- y este es Shouta Aizawa, del curso de héroes-

-Mistuki Tsubasa- contesto la rubia ceniza con desconfianza y aun estando frente a inko, tambien Rei se había puesto a su lado.

-Rei Yukine- ella no sonaba amenazante como la otra.

-Inko Midoriya- finalmente se atrevió a hablar, pero antes de continuar su ''amigable''conversación Gran Torino se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Ohh Torino-sensei!- nerviosa Kayama pues el era muy duro con sus entrenamientos y sabían que si hacían algo mal el los castigaria en los entrenamientos.

Después de un regaño por parte de Gran Torino por retrasar el Tour y de finalmente encontrar un lugar para almorzar toshinori no sabía si acercarse a ella y disculparse por lo del parque, después de todo le habían dicho sobre su duo protector.

Con todas las agallas que pudo tomar se dirigió al trío de jóvenes y estas al notarlo dejaron su conversación y miraron al rubio nervioso frente a ellas.

-Que diablos quieres?- preguntó agresivamente la ojos carmín.

-Emm yo..-

-Quien eres?- pregunto la otra chica de cabello blanco.

-Soy Toshinori Yagi y quería disculparme con Midoriya-san- dirigiéndose a la ojiverde algo confundida.

-Acaso tu eres el idiota que la hizo llorar!?- preguntó enojada la rubia levantándose de su asiento y tomando a toshinori de la corbata este realmente no entendió de que estaba hablando.

-Esper...- pero antes de poder terminar la frase fue interrumpido.

-Si eres ese idiota mas de vale no volver a siquiera pensar en ella bastardo- su tono era amenazante, demasiado. En ese momento se acercaron los amigos de Toshinori.

-Espera Mi-chan!- la voz de Midoriya hizo que la rubia soltó al chico- él no es, es un amigo- la rubia solo volteo a ver a su amiga y luego al chico.

-Que están haciendo?- preguntó un Todoroki confundido.

-Solo un mal entendido- suspiro cansada Midoriya.- que estabas diciendo Yagi-san?- apesar de que hasta ahora notaron que la joven que vieron apenas ayer hoy se mostraba cansada y algo apagada ella le sonrió a Toshinori.

-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer- dijo apenado el rubio. En ese momento Aizawa camino hacia enfrente y Todoroki igual inclinándose frente a la chica.

-Nosotros nos disculpamos por nuestro comportamiento anterior-

Al levantar la vista de nuevo Midoriya tenía un rostro más serio, acaso habían hecho algo malo? diablos Yagi los iba a matar o peor aun tendría que soportar a Yamada y a Kayama.

-Tranquilos, seguramente yo solo llegue en un mal momento o estaba interrumpiendo una buena reunión- su voz sonaba extraña, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar - acepto sus disculpas.

-Oye inko espera!- su amiga de cabello blanco la llamó.

-Solo voy por mi paraguas- de nuevo era otra vez la choca de hace unos segundos, ella camino para buscar su paraguas alejándose de la vista de los presentes confundidos a excepción de sus amigas que la miraban preocupada.

-Díganos bastardos- mitsuki apunto a los dos que antes habían pedido disculpas- por que se disculparon con inko!-.

-Bueno tratamos de proteger a Yagi de un mal amor pero fuimos muy duros- dijo el chico cansado.

-Oye mi-chan creo que deberíamos ir por inko-

-Si tienes razón Rei, pero antes- mitsuki se puso de manera amenazante frente a los 5 estudiantes- No se quien diablos son pero al menos a uno de ustedes lo considera un amigo- miro a toshinori- si que si la lastiman me va importar un carajo si se vuelven héroes, les hare pasar un infierno como no tienen idea-

Durante el resto de el Tour ya no se vieron a el trio, además de que repentinamente comenzó a llover cuando acabo los 5 estaban teniendo ligeras conversaciones con los alumnos hasta que escucharon.

_-Sabes lo que hizo la nerd-_

_-que paso?-_

_-se fue durante el almuerzo junto a esas dos-_

_-A caso no le enseñaron modales-_

_-escuche que se ira de japon-_

_-por mi esta bien, ademas quien lleva un paraguas a todos lados y ella es muy rara quien rayos sonríe todo el tiempo?- con una risita burlona._

_-tienes razon, no puedo creer que tsubasa y yukine estén con ella- su voz sonaba con burla._

_-dicen que es una Quirless-_

Ese fragmento de conversación fue escuchado por Toshinori y sus amigos quienes solo se miraron entre ellos realmente ellos no conocían a aquella chica del paraguas pero se habían dado cuenta que ella era buena persona, tal vez había o estaba pasando por algo duro y a como era la sociedad tal vez la estaban juzgando muy duro, como era común en esos días.

Se supone que ellos son héroes y debían salvar a las personas, y ella quizá debía ser salvada.

* * *

Cuanto tiempo paso desde que despues de buscar a la Chica del paraguas para ayudarla y enterarse que ella había tenido la necesidad de dejar japón por tiempo indefinido, ese sentimiento de no poder ayudar a alguien quedó marcado en Toshinori además de perder a su maestra y tener que huir a otro país, al otro lado del mundo.

Después de graduarse Todoroki había marcado una rivalidad entre ellos algo que no le sorprendió y ademas empezo a salir con una de las amigas de Midoriya, no sabia mucho mas de su otra amiga. Yamada ahora tenía un programa de radio que aún escuchaba de vez en cuando y Aizawa se convirtió en un héroe clandestino. Por otro lado Kayama bueno ella causó controversia con su traje pero lo hacía bien.

Llevaba unos 3 años viviendo en américa siendo All Might el héroe que salva a todos con una sonrisa, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de california con su cabello despeinado, hoy era su dia libre obligado por David a que tomara un descanso de tantas batallas y eso, recordandole que es humano y necesita descansar.

Hoy parecia un dia soleado como cualquier otro, si bien podía llegar de un salto al otro lado de la ciudad ese no era el punto del dia libre, asi que como en sus viejos tiempos decidió tomar el autobus, camino tranquilamente a la parada mas cercana y espero.

De repente escucho el sonido de ligeros pasos que iba hacia su dirección, solo pudo notar a una mujer de corta estatura que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, y un suéter rosa sobre una blusa blanca, su rostro era cubierto por el paraguas.

Vaya ironía empezó a recordar a la''Chica del paraguas" y ahora una mujer con un paraguas estaba a su lado seria ridiculo, daciado ridiculo que fuera ella, cual era la posibilidad de ello! nula.

-Yagi-san?- una suave voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y este volteo a verla, esto era ridículamente irónico. Ella lo miro algo sorprendida como si no pensara realmente que fuera el, después de todo es ma facil encotrar hombre rubios de ojos azules aquí que en japon.

Antes de decir algo una fuerte lluvia comenzó, pero esta vez ella llevaba un paraguas suficiente para dos aunque primero que tuvo que poner de puntitas para alcanzar la cabeza del rubio quien despues se encargo de sostener el paraguas.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba en un departamento que se encontraba cerca de el centro, aceptó la invitación a cenar de ella porque quería verla y no había probado comida casera en un largo tiempo.

-y que haces en américa yagi-san?- pregunto ella desde la cocina.

-Puedes llamarme Toshinori- el escucho una suave risa.

-Bien entonces, que haces en américa toshinori?-

-como podrías imaginarte Mido..-

-Inko- ella salió de la cocina ahora sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas- puedes llamarme inko-

-Bien- algo nervioso- Como sabrás actualmente soy un héroe pero sigo estudiando asi que vine de intercambio- ella lo miraba atentamente, ya no era una joven ahora se notaba que era una mujer.

-Ahora que lo pienso, cual es tu nombre de héroe?- preguntó animada ella.

-All Might- le respondió alegre.

-Wow algo poderoso, bueno parece que no estaba mal-

-que quieres decir?-

-Bueno un héroe como All Might que aparece de la nada llamo mucho la atención, no te mentire pero sentía que ya habia visto esos ojos en algun lado- tenia un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas- aunque no nos conocemos mucho, tus ojos son una cosa que seria dificil que olvidar sabes-.

-Me alegra saber que no me olvidaras inko- dijo sonriente el.


End file.
